finnish_mythologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikael Agricola's God List
Mikael Agricola's God List is a list of Tavastian and Karelian gods made by Finnish bishop Mikael Agricola in 1551. It was featured in the beginning of Agricola's Finnish translation of the Book of Psalms, Dauidin Psalttari ("David's Psalter"). The list is the oldest written mention of Finnish traditional beliefs.Gustafsson, Philip. Mikael Agricolan jumalaluettelo. Internetix (1997). The list :The original text: :Epeiumalat monet tesse, :muinen palveltin caucan ia lesse. :Neite cumarsit Hemelaiset :seke Miehet ette Naiset. :Tapio Metzest Pydhyxet soi :ia Achti wedhest Caloia toi. :Äinemöinen wirdhet tacoi, :Rachkoi Cuun mustaxi iacoi. :Lieckiö Rohot iwret ia puudh :hallitzi ia sencaltaiset mwdh. :Ilmarinen Rauhan ia ilman tei :ia Matkamiehet edheswei. :Turisas annoi Woiton Sodhast, :Cratti murhen piti Tavarast. :Tontu Honen menon hallitzi, :quin Piru monda willitzi. :Capeet mös heilde Cuun söit, :Calevanpoiat Nijttut ia mwdh löit. :Waan Carialaisten Nämet olit, :Epeiumalat quin he rucolit. :Rongoteus Ruista annoi, :Pellonpecko Ohran casvon soi. :Wirancannos Cauran caitzi, :mutoin oltin Caurast paitzi. :Egres hernet Pawudh Naurit loi, :Caalit Linat ia Hamput edhestoi. :Köndös Huchtat ia Pellot teki, :quin heiden Epeuskons näki. :Ia quin Kevekylvö kylvettin, :silloin ukon Malia iootijn. :Sihen haetin ukon wacka, :nin ioopui Pica ette Acka. :Sijtte palio Häpie sielle techtin, :quin seke cwltin ette nechtin. :Quin Rauni Ukon Naini härsky, :ialosti Wkoi Pohiasti pärsky. :Se sis annoi Ilman ia Wdhen Tulon, :Käkri se liseis Carian casvon. :Hijsi Metzeleist soi woiton, :Wedhen Eme wei Calat wercon. :Nyrckes Oravat annoi Metzast, :Hittavanin toi Ienexet Pensast. :Eikö se Cansa wimmattu ole, :ioca neite wsko ia rucoile. :Sihen Piru ia Sundi weti heite, :Ette he cumarsit ia wskoit neite. :Coolludhen hautijn Rooka wietin, :ioissa walitin parghutin ia idketin. :Menningeiset mös heiden Wffrins sait, :coska Lesket hoolit ia nait. :Palveltin mös palio mwta, :Kivet Cannot Tädhet ia Cwta.Dauidin Psalttari: Esipuhe ja 1. psalmi. Finbible (1551). :Translation: :Many false gods are here, :that were worshipped far and near in the ancient times. :Tavastians bowed down to them :both men and women. :Tapio bestowed traps from forest :and Ahti brought fish from the water. :Väinämöinen was the smith of songs, :Rahko divided the Moon in black. :Liekkiö ruled herbs, roots and trees, :and other such things. :Ilmarinen made peace and air :and moved travellers forward. :Turisas brought victory in war, :Kratti took care of an object. :Tonttu ruled the goings in a room, :as well as piru drove many wild. :Kaves also ate the Moon from them. :Sons of Kaleva created meadows and others. :But Karelians had these :false gods they prayed to. :Rongoteus gave rye, :Pellonpekko bestowed the growing of barley. :Virankannos watched over oats, :otherwise people would have no oats. :Äkräs created peas, beans, turnips, :brought forth cabbages, (hemps) and hemps. :Köntys made burn-beaten areas and fields, :when he saw their false belief. :And when spring-sowing was sowed, :then the toast of Ukko was drunk. :Ukko's vakka was brought there, :and so did maids and wives get drunk. :Then many shameful things were done, :as well as heard and seen there. :When Rauni, wife of Ukko, ??? (did something)/When the wife of Rauni-Ukko ??? (did something) :Ukko splashed nobly from the bottom. :And that then gave air and rain. :Kekri increased the growing of cattle. :Hiisi bestowed victory over the forest people, :Vedenemä took fish into a net. :Nyyrikki gave squirrels from the forest, :Hittavainen brought rabbits from the bush. :Isn't that people frantic, :who believes in and prays to these? :That's where the Devil and sin pulled them to, :so they bowed to and believed in these. :Food was taken to the graves of the dead :where people whined, cried and weeped. :Menninkäinens also got their sacrifices :because widows took care and married. :Many other things were also worshipped, :rocks, stumps, stars and the Moon.''https://enkita.dreamwidth.org/1711.html "Linat ia Hamput", lina/liina is hemp in eastern dialects, hamppu in western. Unclear, see ''Akka. Sources Category:Books